The Trinity
by Heavenztrash
Summary: Vaultie/Roy Phillips/Charon/Gob. Ghoul porn, violence, romance, angst, fluff, cheese and all that jazz. Don't like it, don't read it. May contain mild spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Again. Ghoul porn, violence, swearing, yadda yadda yadda.  
Don't like it, Don't look.

The Trinity.  
By AGFakaMorphiaSurgery

She first encountered Roy Phillips standing outside of the gate to Tennpenny Towers, calling the guard on the other end of the intercom a

"son of a motherfucking shit cunted bitch."

She instantly relaxed upon seeing that he was a ghoul because she'd met Gob in Megaton just the other day and she honestly didn't know what she'd have done if he hadn't of been so kind to her.  
Her first day out of the Vault had rattled her down to her very soul.

She'd entered Megaton shellshocked, wondering what the fuck she was going to do and she just didn't have the mental capacity to deal with much of anything never mind the entreaties, veiled threats, mockery and straight up rudeness that people dished at her.  
Gob was different. Gob wasn't just pretending to be nice he actually was and he'd had the chivalry to  
give her drinks on the house and even let her crash in his closet of a room, crammed in his narrow little bed while he'd slept on the filthy floor.  
She could never repay Gob him for that, but he wasn't so well off himself and she needed to find her own situation despite his insistence that she could always stay with him if she really needed too.  
Just knowing that she could stay there if the _needed to was_ the incredibly reassuring, even if she didn't take him up on it for the fact that it clearly put him at a disadvantage. She'd help him out if things worked out for her and she didn't die in her first week out of the vault. It was possible she supposed.

"What are you looking at, smoothskin?!" Roy barked at her jarring her violently out of her thoughts.  
Maybe all ghouls weren't as nice as Gob and maybe she was fucked now.

"Sorry!" She yelped, holding her palms out in a feeble attempt to mollify him.  
Neither of them knew what she apologizing for, most of all her.  
She dropped her combat knife and Roy couldn't help but laugh at her.

He made a note of her ripped Vault 101 jumpsuit and how pale and plump-cheeked she looked,

not yet ravaged by the relentless sun and the stress-laden, hand to mouth to gun existence most Wastelanders lived.

She looked at him dewy-eyed and nervous, unconvincingly wielding a Combat knife that looked like it was too blunt to cut through a pile of instamash even if she could hold onto it properly.  
She shuffled from one foot to the other, looked didn't know if she were coming going.  
Roy laughed darkly at her. He liked fresh meat as much as the next guy and meat didn't come any fresher than this. In fact, meat this fresh was practically legendary and since nobody else was there at that particular moment, that made that meat his and nobody else's. He smiled at his good fortune and pulled his rifle off his back slowly. Practically sensuously.

"Hey. Kid. Let's play a game."  
He said, stroking his rifle idly.

"What kind of a game?"

She said taking a step backwards, her legs as tense as rebar.

"If you can poke me with that butter knife of yours before I shoot you dead, maybe I'll leave your corpse clothed and not spreadeagled for a prostitute for the guards to gawk at."  
He ran his finger over the trigger loop of his gun and laughed coarsely at her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pretty b- bullshit that you have an assault rifle and I only h- have a knife and a b- bat don't you think?"  
She stammered as she tended to when she was nervous.

She'd thrown her crappy pistol off a hill in childish frustration after she couldn't figure out how to repair it and she'd never found it despite looking for it until the sun went down and she had to scramble to find a place to hide. The baseball bat over her shoulder that had been used so much since yesterday it was actually becoming splintered. The knife was so dull that she might as well be using a spoon.

"Looks like you're shit outta luck kid." Said Roy.  
He wanted to gage just how much game she had in her. That was a good thing to know about anyone.

before you went ahead and used them to carry your will.

She tried her best to give him a steely stare, held her her knife way too tight as she struggled to make her breath stop being so wobbly.  
Roy laughed that laugh of his. Like a bark run through the spokes of a ripper.  
He could take her down with a stick and one hand tied behind his back but  
she was cute, he'd give her that much.

"I'm just fucking with you kid. I have nothing to gain from killing ya except maybe copping a feel when I loot your corpse." He laughed and shouldered his rifle.

She looked at him, unable to conceal her discomfort at the idea that he had just implanted into her head.

It wasn't bad enough that she could die at pretty well any time in any number of ways, now she fretted about the concept of could happen to her body after the fact.  
She could be eaten by animals, or even worse...other humans. She could be put on display, or dragged

away by some sick fuck who would do any number of disgusting things to her.

The whole idea made her feel like crawling somewhere that nobody could find her, shooting herself in the head and decomposing into the peaceful anonymity of being fleshless.

But how long would that take? She wished she could just go hide in Gob's room. She wished that everything was all nice and normal in the Vault, the way it had been before her world crumbled around her.

"Hey! Still there, kid?" Roy said, snapping her out her head.

"S- sorry!" She said softly.

"Why you keep saying that? Sorry for what?"  
This is just too easy, thought Roy.

She let her arm drop to her side, her knife dangling limply in her hand..  
"I've- I've just been through a lot in the past few days. I'm- I'm sorry."

"S'alright, kid." Roy rasped at her, again thanking his good luck for running into the soft touch before someone else'd had the time to get at her.

"I'm just pissed off because they won't let me in."

"Why won't they let you in?" She said.

"Because they're bigoted assholes." He snarled.  
"But they can't keep us out forever."

"Wait- you mean they're barring all ghouls from going in? If they're banning all ghouls from going in, that's just wrong. I thought they weren't letting you in because you did something bad or something."

She said.  
"You can come with me. Maybe if you come in with me they'll let you in."

"Not a chance" Said Roy.  
"But I have an idea."

He waved her away from the walls of Tenpenny, just be be sure nobody would overhear him and she followed him like a pet as he walked and talked at her.

"There's a subway under the Tower" he said.  
"If you opened it up we could get in."

She stopped.  
"We? Wait a minute. Not letting you come in because you're a ghoul is wrong, but when you say 'we' is that to say you want to take the place over?. Push people out of their h h- homes?" She said.

Oh. So she's one of _those types_, Roy thought to himself.

It'd be easy enough to appeal to that bleeding heart to get his way and plus,

people like her tended to be easier to manipulate because they didn't think like he did and hardly ever figured out what he was up to until it was too late.

Roy played do gooders like her before. Heck he was married to one.

"Not necessarily." he said,

"I d- don't know" She said. "I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt, ghoul or h- human.  
Maybe I could talk to them. Maybe they just need to be enlightened"  
She said, the idealism of youth lighting up behind her eyes.

"Whatever." Said Roy.  
"If you want to talk like grown ups, I'll be down in the sewers where us ghouls obviously belong, scuttling around in the dark like vermin."

He turned his back on her and began to walk away, counted down from 10 in his head, guessing she'd come running after him by 8...7...6...5...

"Wait!" She cried, right on cue.  
She trotted up to him like a pup running up to its master.

"What?" Roy said.

He knew what but he'd play his cards close to his chest and let her do all the work

"What do you want me to do?" She said in almost a whisper.

"Where you staying?" He growled.

Her face dropped and her shoulders slumped.  
"Nowhere really. I m- mean- I have a friend but he doesn't really have enough room so...I d- don't know"

"Don't worry about that, kid.  
I got plenty of room" Roy said motioning her to follow him with a flick of his finger.  
"As you don't mind the sewer."

She had practically jumped at his offer. Anywhere was better than alone on the Wasteland.

"Really? Oh thanks! Thanks a million!" She said bouncing after him as he walked.  
Looked like she was right about ghouls after all

because 2 out of 2 wasn't bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Before they went down into the sewers, Roy put a mask on her that he told her kept away the ghouls who had lost their minds. Just like he had promised, the ferals as he called them didn't bother her and before too long they were in Roy's dwelling and she was already feeling sleepy knowing the task of finding a place to crash was now taken care of and she would be able to sleep somewhere where she was safe and welcome.  
She met Michael and Bessie Lynn. But Roy didn't seem to want Bessie Lyn hanging around her.  
He yelled at Bessie to take off and she backed away obediently, not even finishing her sentence.

Roy showed her to a mattress on the ground in a storage room.  
"Either lock the door or wear the mask while you sleep" he said before leaving.  
"Goodnight."

She locked the door and took off her boots and jumpsuit which felt amazing because she'd been wearing both for way too long. She had even slept in them at Gob's.  
She locked the door and wore the mask as well for good measure and that night she dreamt of being back in the Vault where Susie Mack spreading nasty rumors about her "doing" the Tunnel Snakes was the most of her worries.

She woke up and ripped the mask off her face. It felt like it has fused to her face with drool and was so hot and snug on her sleep-swollen face that she was surprised she'd managed to sleep with it on without asphyxiating. She pulled on her jumpsuit and pushed the door open a crack with her foot only to be surprised by Roy, pacing just outside the door.

"Oh. Hello!" She said looking up at him from the floor.

"You gonna open that door for me today, kid?"  
He said.

"You mean the one at the Tower?"

"No I mean the door to your heart.  
Of course I mean the tower! How'd you like sleeping down here?  
You think I wanna live down here for the rest of my life?"

"I- I haven't even been inside there yet so Just- slow down for a minute and L-Let me go talk to them and scope it out there first. Then if it doesn't work out like that....we'll- we'll talk about it. Ok?"

"Yeah. Good luck with that, kid."  
She pulled on her boots and headed off for Tenpenny Towers anyways. It was worth a try  
but once she got inside she knew she was in over her head.  
These people were not common folk, they were all fancy and she could do little else besides stammer and bumble whenever she brought up the subject of ghouls or tried to talk to them about anything else for that matter. She did what she said she'd do and talked to everyone about it, but she didn't get far at all because she didn't have any experience dealing with people like this and she felt intimidated.  
The only thing she didn't fail in doing was making an ass of herself.

When night fell, she returned to Roy's with her tail between his legs.  
She was afraid of how he'd take it but when she told him he just said he'd expected as much.

He asked her again to go open the subway entrance for him and she said she'd think about it.

What else could she do?


	4. Chapter 4

She spent the next week training on the Wastes.  
Roy gave her a rifle and some leather armor and was cool enough to teach her a few tricks on how to take care of the gun which would be useful.  
She brought home molerat meat and the occasional box of food or drinks or such that she found while not wandering too far from Roy's. It was not not much but something. She always felt like she had to give back. Her room in the storage closet was a huge advantage for her for the time being and she didn't want to lose it. She could train all day and then come back to an underground room with its with a locking door and two armed men. She couldn't imagine how freaked out she'd be out on the Wastes by herself and as a result she worried constantly that Roy would kick her out after too long if she didn't help him get into the Tower or something.  
One evening she overheard him tell Michael to "take her somewhere that isn't here" and she thought he was talking about her until she saw Michael leaving with Bessie Lynn, who smiled at her sadly before being escorted out of the dwelling.

The atmosphere of the dwelling changed drastically as soon as Michael and Bessie were gone.  
Something dangerous was in the air. Roy seemed to be more focused on her than before and it made her somewhat uncomfortable.

"Where did Michael and Bessie Lynn go" she asked.

"Don't worry about it. They'll be back in a day. Or maybe two."  
He drank red wine right from the bottle. Eyed her like a dog eyes a bone.

He offered her a drink from the bottle and she thanked him repeatedly before taking a gulp of it.  
When she tried to pass it back to him he waved it back to her, said to drink as much as she wanted.

What a nice guy.

"So. You a virgin?"  
He said brusquely.

She choked on the wine.  
"What?"

"Have you been fucked before."

"I- I don't know!" She said, her ears turning red.

"I don't know isn't an answer. There's only 2 answers. Yes or No  
So I'll ask you again and don't waste my time. Have you been fucked before?"

"S- sort of?" She said.

He snatched the wine from her.  
"You're not too good at this are ya, kid? You can't _kind of_ be a virgin.

Either you are or you aren't."

She stared hard at the floor, her ears almost the color of the wine.

Oh for fuck's sake. Don't tell me you don't know about the birds and the bees.  
That's all I fucking need."

She began gnawing on her nail and Roy lost his temper because dealing with vault brats wasn't exactly his strong point.  
Roy slammed his hand down hard on the desk beside him. She spooked and he grabbed her by the arm as she tried to scramble away.

"Stop it!" He yelled. "if I was gonna take that by force I would've dragged you behind a bush on the first day that I met you, ya twit. Just settle down. Settle down."

She stopped squirming and he grabbed her face, held it while he stared her down.

"It's real fine and dandy that you can stay down here and enjoy the benefit of having 2 bodyguards watch your ass in exchange for what? For all I know you could be a spy."

"I- I'm not a spy" She laughed.

"How am I supposed to know that?" He growled at her.  
"I think I've been real nice to you and all I wanna know is what's in it for me? Huh?"

"I d- don't- k- know."

"Have I been nice to you? Yes or no?"

She nodded.  
"I'm very th- thankful. Y- you letting me stay here has h- helped me a lot.  
I t- tried to talk to them at the T- tower and they wouldn't give me the t-t ime of day!"

"Come on kid, it'll be easy. You just have to open the damn door. Everybody will be happy with all those elitist fucks outta there. Plenty of room there too. We can all have a nice place to live instead of this goddamn dungeon, you included. If you'll do this one little thing for me."

"I have to t- think about it some m- more."

"The time for thinking is over."  
He finished the bottle of wine.  
"And you never answered my question."

She took a deep breath.  
"I don't know if it counts because it was so fast and..."  
"'Butch's toothpick' should've been the name of something other than his switchblade._  
_"It was just...t- technical. You know?"

"Yeah, you just need to get it from a real man."  
He said.  
"But you're probably just like the rest of the smoothskins out there.

Say you like ghouls, but how many of you like us enough to actually get close enough to us to do more than just like us from _afar._"

"I'm not prejudiced. Y- you know that!"

"Oh yeah? So c'mere. Prove it! Show me."

She stiffened up.  
"J- just because I don't want to do t-that, doesn't mean that I have a p -problem with ghouls!"

"Yeah. Whatever you say."

"I'm j- just. I-"  
She furrowed her brow. How could she refuse him without hurting his feelings? How could she refuse him at all after all he'd provided her with a place to stay and all that?

"C'mere." He said, his voice low, his eyes unyielding. He patted his lap and her cheeks blushed to match her ears.

Couldn't hurt to just go sit with him, she reasoned. She lowered herself onto his knee gingerly, embarrassed beyond belief at the feeling of her buttocks spreading slightly where they met his leg.

He put his arm around her waist. Exhaled in a growl.  
"That's not so bad, huh?"

"It's ok." She said.  
It wasn't as weird as she'd thought it'd be actually.

Roy started pawing her. He ran his calloused fingers down her cheek, trailed them down her neck, pushed the zipper on the front of her jumpsuit down with rigid fingers, pushed his hand roughly onto her breast as he pulled her off his knee and onto his lap. He unzipped her jumpsuit down to her waist, opened it and exposed her smallish breasts and her chest as it flushed to match her ears and cheeks.  
"Fuck yeah." He said before pulling her to him to kiss her deeply.  
As the taste of wine and something faintly chemical passed from his mouth to hers, she closed her eyes and kissed him back fore a moment before panic took control of her. She crossed her arms over her chest and pulled back. Not sure if she was more scared of how he'd react or what would happen if she let him go as far as he wanted to.

He uttered melodramatic a roar of frustration and stood up, letting her fall to the ground like a sack of flour. He leaned over her, his voice even hoarser than before, his eyes blazing and full of hate.

"There aint no free rides and I've just about run out of patience, kid!  
You go and open that door tonight or find somewhere else to go because I'm sick to death of you smoothskins always saying you're 'fine' with us but never doing a goddamn thing except using us.  
The least you could do was give me a little something if you're not going to help us out. Either you open that goddamn door, give me some sugar or get the fuck out and find some other chump."

Roy sat back down, snatched up a half empty bottle of whiskey and turned his back to her.

The ball was in her court and he was confident that things were going to go his way one way or the other. Of that much he was certain.

"I'm s- sorry." She said, right on cue again.  
"You're my only friend b- besides Gob and I'm s- sorry I was s- so insensitive."

"Who the fuck is Gob?" He snarled, subtly turning his head to furtively enjoy the view of her sitting on her haunches on the floor below him like a lush little dog.

"Gob is my friend who l-lives in Megaton. H- he's a ghoul too actually. P- practically a slave."  
She stifled a sniffle thinking of poor Gob. Poor sweet Gob.  
She suddenly ached to see him again because she just wanted to do something nice for him for the

sole reason that she believed that people like him should be rewarded whenever possible just for being as good as they were.  
At that, she felt a pang of guilt for not giving Roy what he wanted.  
He had afterall taken her in, given her things he didn't need to. He could've just killed her on sight and if in her mind it weren't for him she'd be alone on the Wastes and possibly dead.

She looked up at him and at that second Roy knew that he had her hook, line and sinker.

He grabbed her face gently with his strong hand and spoke clearly and firmly to her..  
"You,...smoothskin..."  
Said Roy, his voice full of smoke and gravel.  
"this ghoul, Gob. He's is your friend and yet you'd sooner continue to let him be a slave than do something that could help him and change his life for the better? And the same goes for me- your other friend who also happens to be a ghoul. You assume I'm a monster when I just want to go face the man who has refused me. I just want to go stare him in the eyes and show him the error in his ways but you automatically assumed the worst. You say you're not prejudiced but you are. Just like everybody else is. You call us 'friends' but in your heart you know you could do more for both of us.

So much more. You could really make a difference. You just choose not to."

He turned away and drank some more. Counted down the seconds until the change of heart he knew deep in his angry bones would come at any moment,.

She weighed it in her head and warmed up to the idea quickly now that she thought about it.  
She could repay Roy's kindness _and _get Gob out of Moriarty's all at once just by opening that damn door. Roy had not given her any reason to distrust him, quite the contrary. She wondered why she had resisted before. Of course she would do it.

He watched her face brighten into a smile as the idea took root in her head.

"I'll do it." She said.

"Good" said Roy, sinking to his knees beside her, scooping her into his arms and in the same fluid motion pushing her down and pulling her jumpsuit down to her calves.

"I meant. I'd open the door..." She said as Roy mounted her.

"Little late for that" he growled as he pushed into her, holding her hips steady as he let loose a low, rumbling groan. She braced herself and exhaled sharply as he succeeded where Butch had failed, because unlike Butch, his wasn't a toothpick.  
Every time she thought he was finished, he was just putting her in a different position to enjoy her in.  
It didn't hurt so she stayed passive, glad to be proving to him that she was thankful to him and truly not prejudiced and when he had finally had enough at the crack of dawn, she climbed into her storage room with a smile on her face, feeling more bold and grown up than she ever had before.


	5. Chapter 5

She slept until night time and then jogged down to the Towers where everyone was asleep except for a few guards who let her in when she gave them the doe eyes and were easy enough to keep track of.  
She was surprised at her luck when she pulled a key out of a sleeping guys pocket after only the 3rd person she'd tried. She ran to the subway door as fast as she could, looked back to see if anyone had followed her and slipped the key in.  
Sure enough it fit! She turned the key and opened it up feeling extremely accomplished.

Roy was already there.  
"Better put on the mask, kid." he said

but before she could ask why, she saw why for behind him she was the ferals, straining at the (thankfully) closed gate to get at her.

"B- but....you said you just wanted to talk t- to..."

"What can I say, kid." He said.

"I'm not going to say it again. Put the mask on."

Luckily she had brought it. She slid it over her head followed them in.

As she watched what unfolded, she couldn't help but sink to the ground and sob.  
She blinked tears from her eyes until she could barely see through the eye holes of the mask as she watched the ferals rip a kindly-looking old women limb from limb watched Roy splatter a man's head on the walls as he ran for his life from the onslaught.  
The ghouls dragged people from their beds, screaming. Ate them alive, ripped them to shreds as they wailed in pain and wished for death if it didn't come quickly.

She had seen enough. She turned tail and left wishing she could take it all back.

She started back in the same direction she had come from.

Back to Megaton.

A few months later Roy was having a lovely afternoon sipping whiskey and looking out over the Wastes from his balcony when he saw three figures fast approaching.  
Two of them moved unmistakably like soldiers. But the 3rd moved like a gawky teenager.  
Could it be?  
He ran downstairs.

The intercom beeped and Bessie picked it up.

"Yes?" Said Bessie Lynn

"Bessie?" Said she  
"It's me...the kid. Do you remember me? I haven't seen you since you and Michael took off that night."

"Oh hi there sweetie!" Said Bessie Lynn.  
"It's nice to hear your voice again!"

Roy cringed. Bessie Lynn didn't know anything. He didn't think the damn kid would come back. He shouldn't have warned her to put on the fucking mask.

"It's real nice to hear your voice too, Bessie.  
Say. Is Roy around?"

Bessie beamed at Roy. Great. Now he was on the spot  
He pushed Bessie out of the way and pressed the button.

She sounded friendly enough despite everything.  
"Well, well. If it isn't our hero. How've you been?" He said.

"Hi, Roy."  
She said.

"Sooooo aren't you going to buzz me in?"

"Who're you with? Just out of interest." he said.  
"I saw you walking up with a couple of people."

"Friends."

She said.  
"Fellow ghouls. Remember that buddy I told you about? Gob?  
Well he's here. I was hoping you'd make good on your offer to find a place for him here."

Ah, so that was the case. He didn't see the problem in that.  
Letting her friend have a suite would be a small price to pay all things considered.  
"Yeah. Yeah ok. That'd be fine" Said Roy.

He buzzed her in. Waited.

From the balcony, he had originally thought that the out of the three figures, two were soldiers or at the very least, men and that the third speck between them, the one that walked slightly hunched with its head down was her.  
How wrong he was.


	6. Chapter 6

The door flew open as she entered with purpose, a minigun strapped to her back, custom battle armor hugging her curves and sweet composure in her eyes where spastic naivety had once resided.  
She smiled at Roy radiantly, the apples of her cheeks were sun-kissed and her face was leaner than it was although she still hadn't lost all her puppy fat, she'd just grown into it.

She was indeed accompanied by two ghouls.

One was a beast of a man, at least 6'8 and effortlessly holding a combat shotgun with one hand over his broad shoulder. His face gave away nothing as his eyes followed movement and nothing more.

Once in awhile his eyes turned to her and the way she looked back at him spoke of more than than a professional relationship.  
The mild-looking ghoul in the middle, the one Roy had mistaken for her as a speck, stood close to her as well. Roy sensed that both ghouls were very close to her and he felt a n unwarranted rush of satisfaction as he wondering if one or both of them had been with her as well or if he'd had the distinction of being her first and her last. She spoke and interrupted his train of thought, as he had done so many times to her.

"This is Gob" She said pointing to the smaller one, "and this, is Charon."  
Charon's eyes bored into Roy's skull and the tendons in his muscular forearm jerked as he flexed his fingers around his gun.

Roy felt fear settle onto his spine. That Charon looked like he was itching to kill him.  
There was something going on for sure.  
Roy called for Michael.  
"Michael! Go get the penthouse suite ready for our friend!"

Michael poked his head down from the concourse and yelled back.  
"Wait a minute. You mean mine or yours and Bessie's?" Michael said.

"Yours and...Bessie's?" The kid said.  
"Well that's good news. How long have you and Bessie been together?"

"Your room, Michael! It's the least we can do for our friends here!" hissed Roy.

He prayed that Bessie and the kid would let that one slide.

"Ohhh. Roy and I have been together for a long, long time" said Bessie, dreamily.  
"How long has it been now, dear? I'm not so good with dates.."

"Wait just a minute here." Said the kid.  
Were you guys together when you and me..."  
She looked at Charon and then at Roy again.

Gob interjected. He hated conflict as much as he hated...well not much else.  
"Which way to the bar?"

"Come on" called Michael to Gob.  
"It's up here!"

Gob slinked off with a nod of the head directed towards the kid.

Roy struggled to think of something to say but not before Bessie and her were already talking in those hushed tones that women talk in.

"Bessie Lynn. I am so sorry. I never would have if I had known. I didn't think..."

"Oh it's ok, sweetheart. He's never been an angel or anything."

"Bessie, I have no quarrel with you." said the kid.  
"This is your home and you're welcome to stay here as long as you want but..."

"I know what you're going to say"  
Said Bessie sadly.  
"And I'm afraid you'll have to kill me too if that's what it comes down to"

"Well. T- that makes t- things m- much m- more d-difficult."

Stammered the kid.

Charon put his hand on her shoulder her breath regulated as if she had taken a narcotic.  
"If it is your desire I'll do the job for you in its entirety." Charon growled, his eyes ablaze.

But she shook her head.  
"No." She said.  
"You're lucky to have a woman like her because she just saved your life" the kid said to Roy, nodding her head towards Bessie.  
"Come on. Let's go have a drink." She said  
"Let's just put all this ugliness behind us. Like adults."

Everyone seemed to agree and voiced their relief in unison,  
except Charon who muttered angrily under his breath as he followed her up the stairs.

Gob was already in the bar. Well, behind the bar actually, cleaning glasses because old habits die hard.

He poured everyone shots and for the time being everyone seemed happy, except Charon who sat there like an angry lump, only speaking to the kid by whispering in her ear, only staring watching Roy with a look that Roy didn't like one bit.  
Regardless, everyone got a little toasty and eventually went to their respective rooms.  
From an outsider's point of view it would've seemed like a bunch of friends had just said goodnight and nothing was awry.  
But sadly, that not the case.


	7. Chapter 7

Roy slipped into the room he saw in the low light that She, Charon and Gob were all sleeping in the same bed, under the covers, unclothed and intertwined.

That little nympho.  
She slept sandwiched in between the ghouls, Charon (who looked angry even in his sleep) forming a cage of muscle around her with her wrapped in his gnarled arms and she holding Gob in her delicate arms, he clutching her back, her naked body almost completely concealed by the two ghouls who engulfed her so lovingly.  
Roy couldn't help but smile at this rare sight. It was too bad it had to end this way because smoothskins would fuck one ghoul never mind three....never mind two at once were few and far in between. Roy smiled to himself again as he aimed his SMG, knowing that no matter how many ghouls she screwed, he'd always be the first. It truly was a pity he still had to kill her, but it was just too much of a risk to let her and hers live.  
He put his back to the the wall and steadied his SMG. He'd take them all out in one spray of bullets and then never have to worry about it again.  
He slid his finger on the trigger and was about to squeeze when...

Whack!  
Stars clouded his vision for a moment before he saw the Charon leap out of bed as naked as a mole rat, grabbing his shotgun from beside the bed and squeezing off enough rounds to kill a Brahman or four.  
Satisfied that nothing could could possibly still be alive, he muttered to himself and rested his shotgun on his shoulder while the kid waited anxiously for the dust to clear.

When the dust cleared she saw what was left of Roy. It was clear that the SMG had fallen from his hands because his hand was still hooked in the trigger loop despite the fact that said hand was across the room. She put on Gob's shirt and hopped out of bed.  
There behind Roy's body was Bessie, dead as a doornail, clutching a nailboard.

The kid clapped her hand to her mouth and gasped.  
"She d- didn't deserve this." She said looking at Bessie.

Before she even noticed Michael emerging from the hallway, Charon already had his shotgun trained on him. Michael put his hands up and left Tenpenny Towers never to be seen again.

The next morning the kid, Charon and Gob gave Bessie and Roy a proper burial in the courtyard.  
Later , she and Gob cleaned up while Charon guarded and secured the place.

Not too long later Tenpenny Towers would become a refuge for humans and ghouls alike and it would house refugees from a place called Bigtown as well as liberated slaves.  
The kid, Charon and Gob couldn't have had it better and Tenpenny blossomed into a true community where goodness and decency reigned supreme.

The kid would never forget Bessie Lynn for her selflessness and she made sure of this by letting everyone know that it was not her but Bessie Lynn who made this place possible.  
In the end Bessie Lynn had confirmed the kid's belief that there was still good in the world, and

she would devote her life to making sure others believed it as well.


End file.
